New Characters and Trouble
by xXHitomiLuvsSasukeXx
Summary: There's a new character to Super Smash Bros. and boy, everything is gonna be flipped upside down especially with Marth and his feelings. Do not own any characters of SSB. Only Hitomi.
1. Welcome to SSB

New Characters and Trouble

I slowly walked into a building with a sheet of paper in my hands, saying I won a prize. "Hello? Is anyone here?" I gulped, my katana at my hip, then closed the door, mumbles being heard places. "Who's the new character? Which game is she from?" I walked to the voices slowly and was surprised to see a Pikachu jumping in my arms. "Am I in the right place, Pikachu?" I looked up at the rest of the people and my eyes automatically set on a pair of blue eyes who stare deeply into my own. Someone slid an arm around my waist and I gasped softly, looking up to see Link Hyrule smiling down at me. "Welcome to the Smash Bros. Mansion. You must be Hitomi, our new Brawler." I nodded shyly and bowed, cuddling Pikachu. "It's very nice to meet you all. I hope I get as good as you guys someday." I recognized Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Mario, Luigi, Wario, Bowser, Kirby, Meta Knight, and King DeDeDe. I also recognized Samus, Yoshi, Donkey and Diddy Kong, Sonic, and also Pokémon Trainer Red from Pokémon. Everyone else was unfamiliar to me. "Zelda and I will take you to your new room." Pikachu jumped down and sat beside Red, purring. My arms were taken up by Princess Zelda and Princess Peach and I looked back at everyone, smiling at the warm atmosphere around them. "Thank you, Peach. Thank you, Zelda." They both giggled and walked out the kitchen with me in tow, those same blue eyes staring at me. "Marth, are you gonna eat your chicken?" His buddies, Ike and Roy, looked over at him and gasped as he said no. "You always eat your chicken though! What's gotten into you?" He shrugged and stood, making up an excuse. "I'm not really hungry." They watched him walk away then snickered. "You guys, listen up! Marth is into the new girl, Hitomi! Make sure the two of them get as close as possible! We will not let Marth get hurt again, okay?" Everyone nodded and went back to their conversation, except for Jigglypuff who was trying to get with Kirby. Roy split Marth's chicken with Ike and looked at him worriedly. "What are you planning to do about those two, Ike?" He smirked while chewing his chicken then looked over at him. "I'm gonna make sure that Marth gets laid once and for all. He's into the new chick so why not get to know her better then let him have her all to himself?" Roy pouted at that idea, thinking she was cute too. "What if you get jealous?" He chuckled and felt a certain blonde sit on his lap. "That won't happen anytime soon. Ain't that right, Samus?" She giggled and they kissed softly, Roy looking at the door, still pouting.

"This is my room?" I sat down on the black and sapphire swirled bed and looked at the two princesses. "We hope you like it. We did our best to make you feel comfortable." I ran up and hugged the two, them taken back by the sudden hug. I blushed then backed away, bowing. "Excuse me for that inappropriate manner. Thank you so much. I don't know what to say at this point." Zelda patted my shoulder and gave me a gentle smile while saying, "You're welcome. Well, when you're ready, come down to the kitchen for dinner." They both gave me a hug then departed my room, me dropping to the floor, the carpet feeling like feathers under my legs and hands. "This place is amazing…" I took off my clothes then walked into the bathroom, ready to take a shower. Marth took in a deep breath then slid the door open, seeing clothes on the floor. "She's taking a shower…" He was about to leave, but heard singing from the bathroom. He walked inside then closed the door, opening the bathroom door and listening carefully. "Bokutachi WA ikiru hodo Ni, nakushiteku sukoshi zutsu; Itsuwari ya USO o matoni; Tachisukumu koe mo naku…" The shower stopped and I continued to sing, grabbing my towel and wrapping it around myself. I dried my hair and placed them into curls, giggling softly while reaching for the door. "I wonder what that guy with the blue eyes is doing…" I got my answer when he fell right in front of me, looking up my towel. I gasped then stayed quiet for a while before screaming so loud, the whole Mansion probably heard it. "It's not what you think!" He scrambled up while I ran to grab something to throw at him. He ran to the door and when his foot touched the stairs, I hit him in the back of the head with my shoe, him tumbling down the stairs. I slammed my door shut and quickly pulled on my favorite outfit: a blood red tank top with a skull on the back with my black leather mini-skirt and some knee-high black and red striped socks and black tennis shoes. I walked downstairs and peeked around the corner, looking at everyone having fun except for the guy I hurt. He looked embarrassed and pained, his buddies laughing at him. I placed my hair in two curly ponytails and walked out, the room getting quiet. "Do I look alright?" Everyone stared at me and I blushed under all this attention. "You look amazing! I have never seen such gothic chic before!" I smiled at Peach and Marth's heart skipped a beat. _'Her smile is so beautiful… Hitomi, I'm so sorry for looking up your towel unintentionally. I must admit, her body is one of a goddess…'_ I sat down between Link and Roy, Roy trying to flirt. I giggled softly at Roy who told a funny story and looked at the plate of spaghetti in front of me, Link smiling. "Welcome home, Hitomi."


	2. Midnight Visitors

It was midnight and I sat outside, looking at the moon and stars. I felt someone sit beside me, but I didn't look. I already knew who it was. "I am so sorry for looking up your towel, Hitomi. It was an accident! I heard you singing and I wanted to listen, but I should've left. Will you forgive me?" I looked over at him then laughed a bit, nodding. "Yes. I already knew it was an accident. I'm sorry for throwing my shoe at your head." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head, and scooted slightly closer. "I heard tomorrow is gonna be your first Brawl. Are you nervous?" I shook my head and smirked evilly. "They should be, though." A chill went down his spine and he cleared his throat, me blushing and looking away. "My name is Marth, by the way. My guys call me Martha sometime." I laughed a bit then stood up, brushing off grass. "I see. Well, we should head to bed now, Marth." He stood up, overpowering me by at least seven inches. "I'll walk you to your room." His larger hands held my own tiny ones and I gave him a gentle smile. "I would like that." We stared into each other's eyes, sapphire striking ruby with every second, and leaned closer to each other. Our eyes closed and we were about to meet lips when a sound made us back away, both of our swords out. "Marth, it's me Roy." We both sighed in relief and blushed from our almost kiss. Roy glared daggers into Marth and gave me a smile, his green eyes showing mischief. "You go on to bed, Marth. I'll take our new cute Brawler to bed." He lifted me in his arms and I gasped with a giggle. "I like strong guys. Thanks, Roy. I hope to see you after my Brawl tomorrow." I smiled at Marth and held onto Roy, sorta glad he stopped us from kissing. "Goodnight, Marth. I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded sadly then watched as Roy and I disappeared in the darkness of the mansion. "Damnit, Roy… I'm gonna get you tomorrow." He stomped into the house and saw me leaning against the wall, Roy pressing up against me. "Roy, I'm tired… Can I go to bed now?" He shook his head and dipped his head low enough to whisper in my ear. "Not unless you're sleeping with me." Marth turned red and placed a hand on Roy's shoulder, pulling him back. "I thought you were taking her to bed, not your bed." He chuckled then let me go, me rubbing my wrists. "I thought I told you to go to bed." The two friends sized each other up and I stepped in between them, pushing them away. "Just stop it. I like it how two guys are fighting over me, but I hate how you two are best friends. I'm not worth the two of you fighting, okay? If you knew what I had to go through, you wouldn't like me anymore. Please, don't fight unless you're brawling with each other." They backed away and went to bed. I sighed, my hand over my locket, and went off to bed as well.


	3. Brawling

"Our first Brawl of the day will be Mr. Game & Watch and R.O.B. Good luck, Brawlers!" Everyone sat in the waiting room except me. I was in the girls' locker room, preparing to Brawl with whoever I have to Brawl with. I looked at myself then blushed, the shirt tight but comfortable on my upper body. It was all black except for a little symbol on my right breast. It was a skull with a rose going through it. The shirt itself was short so my tattoo on my back was shown. It was a diamond with two swirls on each side, fire taking up the ends. I looked at the skirt I was required to wear and smiled. It was supposed to make me look sexy, but I didn't really like it at first. It was a short black normal skirt. I wore calf-high boots and placed my sword and hilt on my back. I walked outside, my hair in two ponytails, seeing that Mr. Game & Watch won. Marth was up against Kirby next and I sat down beside Link, him draping an arm over my shoulder like we were best buddies. "It's all about those K.O.s. I hope I don't have to go against you. You seem wicked strong enough." I smiled at his friendly compliment then leaned in closer, Roy mentally growling. "Thanks, Link. I appreciate it. But, truth be told, I wanna go against that Captain Falcon guy. He has the muscles, but I don't think he has the skill or brain to beat me." Link laughed then looked at the screen, Marth winning. "Marth won, you guys! Who's next?!" Link groaned and grabbed his sword, him going up against Red. "Come on, Red. Let's get this over with." Red agreed then they both walked out, Piplup already glaring at Link. "Bye, Link! Good luck!" Zelda slid beside me and giggled, me smiling widely. "Does someone have a little crush on Link already?" I squeaked and laughed, Zelda playing with my ponytails. "He's way too cool for me to have a crush on. I like the quiet but strong guys like Ness." We both looked over the quiet but well-built black-haired young male. His original red hat was gone and he replaced his striped shirt for a black V-neck, his muscles bulging a bit. He wore dark pants and black shoes, his black eyes focused on the fight on the screen. "I didn't know he grew up so fast and quiet. He was just a kid and now, he's a man. So is Lucas but he's not around." I nodded and continued to watch Ness, his eyes finally turning and meeting mine. "Man, his eyes are intense." I looked over and gasped as Ness stood and sat right beside me. "My name is Ness. It's nice to meet you, Hitomi." He shook my hand and I gulped, seeing Link victorious. Zelda cheered loudly and kissed Link as he came through the door. "Isn't that sweet?" Link swung her around happily then sat down beside me, patting my head. "Well, that was quick, Link." Marth finally came back in as the announcer said, "Next will be Hitomi and Mario!" Crap.

I stood up nervously then walked towards the door, letting the shorter man go first. "You go, Hitomi!" I looked back at Link, Zelda, Peach, and even Ness who cheered for me and smiled softly. "Thanks, guys. I'll do my best." Before I went out there, Marth grabbed my arm softly then turned me around, kissing my cheek. "Good luck out there. I know you'll win." I blushed darkly and nodded, walking out the door to the stadium I'm fighting Mario. I pulled my black fingerless gloves on and entered the stadium, Mario ready for a fight. I pulled out my katana slowly and I smirked, hearing the countdown. "3… 2… 1… Begin!" Almost automatically, we ran towards each other. I flipped over him and grabbed his head, spinning and throwing him from the area. "First KO: Hitomi!" Everyone looked surprised at how fast I KOed Mario! Mario appeared again and we actually began to fight. I sweep-kicked him then grabbed him, throwing him up into the air. I quickly jumped into the air and my foot made contact with his face, him getting KOed. "Second KO: Hitomi!" I landed on the ground, but gasped when Mario kicked me and I hung on the ledge. I quickly jumped up and grabbed some food, feeling much better. I also grabbed a Poke ball and let Latios and Latias do its things. Sadly, he dodged almost all of the attacks. A Smash Ball appeared and I quickly grabbed it. I felt immense power course through my body and I smirked, going down to Mario's level. I lifted my sword and the entire area went black, everyone in the waiting room wondering what was going on. I zoomed to Mario and charged up electricity, my sword fazing through him and shocking him to a crisp. He KOed and everything went bright again, me sheathing my sword. "The winner is Hitomi!" I smiled and gave a curtsy, me being transported out of the stadium. I walked into the waiting room and was tackled by Zelda and Link, Ness behind them with a smile. "You were awesome out there! I have never seen anything like that!" I laughed, standing with everyone, then felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. "You were amazing. I can't believe how strong you are." I blushed, hearing Ness compliment on my fighting skill, and hugged him back, Marth and Roy growling with jealousy. Marth stood up and smiled at me, picking me up and swirling me around. "You were amazing out there! I have never seen such awesome techniques before!" I blushed deeply and gasped as he kissed my cheek softly then let me down slowly, his hands holding my hands. Everyone else had a Brawl, even between Marth and Roy. It ended up as a tie but the brawl was hardcore. They even had a KO left before time was up. I smiled and was carried to my room by Ness this time. "I need to talk to you, Hitomi."


	4. Princesses and Decisions

"What did you need to talk to me about, Ness?" He smirked and sat on my bed, his hand holding mine. "Hitomi, I want you to be my girlfriend." My eyes widened and he looked into my eyes sincerely. _'Wow. He's so handsome. God, he's so straightforward too…'_ He chuckled and leaned in, stealing my first kiss. I squeaked then closed my eyes, him lying on top of me with our fingers intertwined. We laid there, making out, until his hands slid from mine and traveled up my shirt to my bra. I pushed him back a bit and shook my head, lust taking over his eyes. "No, Ness… I'm not ready for sex. You have to understand that." He blinked then stood up, me sitting up and letting my ponytails loose. Rivers of chocolate-brown flowed down my back and Ness grabbed my hands, pulling me up to his face. "Can we do it just once? Please?" I shook my head and pouted, my thought about Ness actually becoming teetered. He frowned a bit and let me go, walking out my room. I blinked, not realizing what was happening, and groaned, wanting to punch something or scream. "Why can't I be normal?!" I flopped back on my bed and closed my eyes, hoping that I could sleep the afternoon away.

About an hour later, I sat up and yawned, the sun setting now. "Better go get dinner." I walked downstairs and was about to step into the kitchen when something took me by surprise. "Is it me or is Hitomi feeling a bit too comfortable here? I mean, she's a great Brawler and an even greater friend, but the guys are falling for her. It's like the Peach/Daisy war all over again. Plus, she wears the most revealing things ever. I mean, that outfit she wore was cute, but was it appropriate enough to eat dinner? Roy was just drooling all over her. She's probably a slut or something." Zelda felt guilty hearing the other female Brawlers talk bad about her new best friend, and looked away. I ran back to my room and slammed the door, not caring if they heard the slam or not. I flopped onto my bed and cried my eyes out, me staring at the wall. _'I thought they liked me.. I thought they accepted me as a Brawler and a friend. I thought I could belong. But, I guess I was wrong.'_ I quickly packed what I needed and ran downstairs, tear stains on my pillow. I walked out the mansion and looked back one more time, gripping my backpack tight. "I hope things return to normal when I leave..." I turned and was about to walk off, but something or something big and hard restrained me from leaving. I looked up and dropped my backpack as Marth stared at me with sad eyes. "Why are you leaving? You're family... You should stay with me and Roy and everyone else." I blinked. "No one wants me here. I might as well go." He wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace, hoping that would change my mind. Well, it works because I started to cry on his chest while hugging him back tightly. "Shh... Let it all out, Hitomi. I'm staying right here with you..." He carried me and my bag back inside and up to my room, the girls now leaving the kitchen and looking at us both. I avoided my gaze with everyone then felt Zelda's hand on my shoulder. "I'm staying with you too, Hitomi..." I nodded and fell asleep against Marth's chest as he settled down for bed with me. "I'll sleep with her tonight. Just for safety." Zelda rolled her eyes and walked out, shutting the door behind us slowly and quietly. "Zelda, I thought you were on our side." She glared at Peach then stomped off to her room, Peach fuming mad at her fellow princess leaving. I snuggled Marth and sighed softly, him smiling at me. "I won't leave you, Hitomi... Just call me and I'll come running. I promise you that..."


End file.
